


That’s Gorgeous Just Hold It Right Where You Are

by kawaii5lyfe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dirty Talk, Drunk Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, House Party, Impaired Judgement, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Skull Fucking, Underage Drinking, sloppy oral sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 00:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12805728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawaii5lyfe/pseuds/kawaii5lyfe
Summary: Tendou was totally unprepared for the consequences of his provocation.





	That’s Gorgeous Just Hold It Right Where You Are

His head was swimming and he didn’t hate it. He felt comfortably warm and light and  _ giddy _ , and everyone was so damn beautiful  _ has everyone been this beautiful _ ? The feeling stood toe-to-toe with the feeling when his blocks slam the ball back against the court and his opponent stares at him with wide eyes filled with horror and irritation.  _ Oh hell yeah _ . If this is what being drunk felt like, Tendou definitely didn’t hate it. He’d been tipsy before, sure, but that feeling paled in comparison to the invincibility thrumming through his veins like electricity.

Ushijima wordlessly appeared at his side and Tendou’s head felt pleasantly heavy as he tilted it back to grin at his captain.  _ Holy shit _ was he always this pretty? Wait. Did he really just- Did he just associate  _ Ushijima _ with the word  _ pretty? _ Tendou erupted in a laugh that hurt his chest. Yep. He was most definitely drunk. Wordlessly Ushijima pressed a water bottle to Tendou’s chest. Ushijima didn’t drink, which wasn’t surprising in the least. What  _ was _ surprising was that Ushijima went to every party the team was invited to. Tendou figured it was because the captain felt like he needed to keep an eye on his teammates. Pulling his bottom lip between his teeth to try and reign in his giggles Tendou uncapped the water.

“Thanks, mom.” Tendou bubbled, eyes curving with his smile as he brought the bottle to his lips.

It took a considerable amount of self control not to laugh at the long, slow exhale from Ushijima that Tendou felt like he deserved a fucking medal. Ushijima opened his mouth to say something but a loud shriek drew his attention away from the middle blocker. Tendou followed his gaze to the opposite side of the kitchen where a girl that looked a hell of a lot like Ishihara Satomi was half laughing, half shrieking about not being allowed to smoke in the house, and pushed another girl out the side door into the backyard. Oh, she was cute. Very, very cute. Tendou blinked lazily bringing the bottle to his lips once more, eyes trailing over her lithe body as she passed into the dining room. He needed her number. Did she even go to Shiratorizawa? If someone that cute did he was certain he would have noticed.

Tendou shivered as a chill prickled the back of his neck and he suddenly felt an intense gaze on him. He half expected it to be Ushijima besides him probably wanting him to be drinking the water faster or something. Turning his head back to look at his captain Tendou’s eyes caught sharp brown eyes staring at him. Tendou tilted his head, the movement felt slow and heavy but not unpleasant. Semi was leaning against the doorway between the living room and the kitchen with an expression Tendou wasn’t sure he could interpret even if he wasn’t drunk. Semi idly swirled the contents of his drink, his usual scowl was in place but there was something else hidden behind his eyes.

If Tendou had to describe anyone as  _ pretty _ it would Semi Eita. He had all the fine facial features of an idol - _ and wait was he wearing eyeliner???? _ \- which sort of clashed with his relatively large athletic build. He paid attention to fashion and though Tendou would never  _ ever _ tell him, Semi had an impeccable fashion sense. Tendou could honestly say that about anyone, though. He admittedly knew nothing about fashion, which was just fine since he basically lived in his school and volleyball uniform. He blinked slowly as he watched tension tighten Semi’s shoulders beneath a snug fitting black v-neck tshirt.  Tendou flicked his gaze back up to the setter’s face in time to see his frown deepened in a way that made Tendou believe that Semi finally noticed him returning his stare. Someone Tendou recognized from the basketball team leaned over drawing Semi’s attention away. An expression of vehement distaste twisted his features when the basketball player pressed his forearm on the door jam above Semi’s head, and though Tendou couldn’t hear what was said he was sure the man had said something lewd by the way Semi pushed his face away with his whole hand.

“Ooooh~?” Tendou chirped, body trembling with the giggles pouring past his lips. “Semisemi is going to get eaten up!”

Ushijima stiffened besides him before crossing the kitchen in three strides and  _ holy shit _ this guy was taller than his captain. Tendou wanted to see the look of embarrassed horror on Semi’s face at having to be rescued by overprotective-helicopter-mom-Wakatoshi, wanted to see the undoubtedly terrifying severe expression on the captain’s face, he wanted to see if basketball guy would try and start a fight. He wanted to see all of those things, practically vibrated with the  _ need _ to see those things but when firm fingers encircled his wrist his focus was quickly ripped away.

His face split in a grin, heavy lidded eyes curving as he looked down at the  _ last _ person he expected to touch him tonight, let alone  _ ever _ . “Tsu-to-mu-kun~!”. Tendou didn’t even try to hide the amusement in his voice.

It was unusual for first years to be invited to parties, but because invitations were extended to whole teams no one batted an eye when Goshiki waltzed in with the rest of the volleyball team. He had yelled at Shirabu when he teased him about how his senpai’s were going to have to take turns babysitting him, insisting he knew how to conduct himself. Tendou was impressed how Goshiki threw back shots with an ease that implied this wasn’t his first tryst with alcohol. It had been a while since he’d seen the spiker, and he certainly didn’t look this flushed or out of breath and eyes impossibly dark.

“Hmm? Tsutomu-kun, your face looks really warm.” Tendou snickered raising his free hand-  _ wait, free hand where the hell did the water bottle go???? _ \- to run his fingertips over his kohai’s cheeks.

The boy hissed, brows pinched together as he slapped Tendou’s hand away and tugged his wrist still in his sweaty grasp. “Sh-shut up and c’mon!”

It felt more like gliding than walking. Tendou titled his head back a little finding it impossible to focus on anything more than the sweaty grip around his wrist and how he seemed to be moving fast but also slow at the same time. Water had been a good idea, he mused as he suddenly found himself at the top of a staircase with little recollection of how he got there from when he stepped out of the kitchen. He could tell he was talking, but his tongue felt fat and heavy and he couldn’t hear himself over the music. Goshiki kept sending him annoyed looks over his shoulder, dark eyes laced with something feral. He kept checking doors, cheeks blooming with a steadily darkening blush. Curiosity ate away at Tendou and he was preparing to tug his wrist free to concentrate on asking Goshiki what he wanted with more effort than normal because  _ fuck he was drunk _ , when a door finally pushed open for Goshiki and he was pulled inside.

Tendou tried with difficulty to survey the room and was only able to ascertain that it was a girl’s room by the number of stuffed animals and pastel furnishing. There was a strange dance of push and pull as Goshiki shoved him toward the bed, fingers still linked around Tendou’s wrist, before pulling him back so that he could lock the door. The jostling movement was dizzying but it felt strangely good and Tendou was laughing until tears formed in the corners of his eyes. Oh. He mused that he must have time traveled again because he was no longer by the door but sitting on the edge of the bed. Leaning back on his hand and letting his legs fall open Tendou titled his head to rest on his shoulder as he regarded Goshiki with a wide grin.

“You…” Goshiki voice sounded ragged, and deeper than usual. His expression was hard to read, and it probably should have bothered Tendou more than it actually did.

“Me?” Tendou teased, brow quirking. His knee was bobbing out of habit, even in his drunken state he couldn’t stay still.

The music from the party was muffled as it filtered through the walls of the room. Goshiki looked… mad, maybe? But also… turned on? Tendou choked on the giggle that was trying to bubble out of his throat, his eyes widening as Goshiki knelt between his legs, hands pressed firmly against his thighs as they moved with purpose towards his crotch. Tendou snapped his head up, eyes growing wide.

“Wh…What?” Tendou giggled from nerves, gaze flicking from Goshiki’s face to his hands.

“You called me a  _ virgin _ .” Goshiki spat the word like it was poison, and he  _ definitely _ looked pissed.

A high pitched laugh forced it’s way from Tendou’s mouth, brows shooting up to his hairline. He could hear himself babbling, blood rushing in his ears as he stared without blinking at Goshiki close his eyes and drop his head to press his mouth against the fly of Tendou’s jeans. The crease between the youth’s brows softened, and he  _ almost looked needy _ and  _ goddammit _ that was doing  _ things _ to Tendou.

“I’ll show you how much of a virgin I am.” Goshiki mumbled, his hot breath making Tendou’s dick swell at the humidity building in his jeans.

He should stop him, Tendou thinks, eyes glued to Goshiki’s fingers on the zipper pull. He should  _ really _ stop him, Tendou thinks, swallowing thickly as his eyes move to Goshiki’s lips as he huffs a warm, moist breath against his cock trapped in his underwear. Tendou’s hips twitch and there’s a curl at the corners of Goshiki’s lips now.

What the fuck.

Goshiki’s fingers flex, tugging open wide the fly of Tendou’s jeans and frees his dick -now swollen fat but not quite hard- free from his underwear. Tendou shakily releases a breath he hadn’t known he was holding watching Goshiki wet his lips, the slide of his pink tongue nearly hypnotic.

What the  _ fuck _ .

The way Goshiki sucks the head of his cock into his mouth is warm and gentle, and they way he nurses against the sensitive glands has Tendou’s hand curling into fists around the bedding.

_ WHAT THE FUCK _ .

His chest is heaving and he sucks his bottom lip between his teeth to stifle the nervous giggle tumbling out his mouth. Goshiki’s brow creases again, an expression of annoyance flashing across his features as his tongue laps against the slit coaxing Tendou to fullness. Electricity thrummed through his veins, and the wet glide of that sinful little tongue  _ felt so good _ that it left him hard and aching. Goshiki sat back on his heels, his breaths rushing past his cherry red, swollen lips as he stared at Tendou’s fully straining erection. Tendou leaned his head against his shoulder once more following his gaze to his own ruddy red cock, noting the small bead of precome forming at the slit. He had stopped feeling self conscious about himself a long time ago so there was no spark of shame under Goshiki’s unwavering gaze. A girlfriend had once told Tendou his dick was fat, and after she punched him for laughing hysterically, she meant he was thicker than average. A smirk tugged at his lips at the memory. He was never the type to compare dick sizes but he could say confidently he was larger than the average Japanese male, especially considering his height. Goshiki’s fingers were circling the base, sending little pleasure filled shocks up Tendou’s spine while Goshiki roughly pulled his balls free from his underwear.

Tendou lifted his head, making the room swim slightly and he hissed. “Tsutomu-kun, what--?”

“ _ Shut up _ …” the husky rasp of Goshiki’s voice made Tendou shut his mouth immediately.

Nothing could have prepared him for Goshiki shuffling closer, for Goshiki stuffing Tendou’s cock into his  _ incredibly _ hot and  _ wet _ mouth, for Goshiki to raise his heated gaze to stare into Tendou’s large eyes. Tendou’s mouth fell open feeling the crown push along the soft palate and still further. No way. No  _ fucking way _ was this actually happening! Something like amusement but maybe a little more like pride flashed in Goshiki’s eyes, half of Tendou’s cock buried so deep in his mouth his lips were pulled tight around the throbbing shaft. Toes curling in his shoes Tendou screwed his eyes shut tight feeling the head of his cock meet with another wet resistance, his breath catching in his throat at Goshiki relaxing and his cock slips even  _ further _ . His cock is in Goshiki’s  _ throat _ , and  _ holy fuck _ he isn’t even gagging like this isn’t his the first time letting someone deep dick it.

Gaze unfaltering from Tendou’s Goshiki begins to bob his head in a steady, quick rhythm and the hand at the base of his cock mirrors the movement. The sounds leaving Goshiki’s mouth stuffed with cock are  _ sickeningly wet _ like a constant, never ending slurp. He doesn’t gag but he makes little sounds that vibrate up Tendou’s cock and fan out through his whole body.

“ _ Ah _ \- keep going like that.” the words leave Tendou’s mouth in a breathless groan before he realizes he spoke at all.

For a brief moment he’s worried Goshiki is going to pull off to tell him to stop talking. The only response he receives however his Goshiki pulling back just enough so the head of Tendou’s cock leaves the hot sleeve of his throat so he can gasp a breath around him. Tendou’s eyelashes fluttered because  _ holy fucking hell _ no one has ever took a breath while giving him head and kept his dick in their mouth, and that was so fucking hot he might just  _ die _ . Goshiki brought his hand up to join its fellow at the base of his cock as he pushed the crown back into his throat. The speed in which Goshiki bobbed his head increased, the head slipping further and further back into his throat that now wet, strangled gags were pulling from the enthusiasm. Tendou’s arm felt like lead when he lifted it and reach down to curve his fingers around the base of Goshiki’s skull. He didn’t push, but he meant it as a little resistance to keep the bobs of his head shallow. He didn’t know what he would do if Goshiki puked all over his dick. He’d most likely cry, if he was being honest.

Tendou titled his head back and heaved a shuddering breath at the incredible feeling of his dick head popping Goshiki’s throat. Fire had been pooling in his stomach, a coil growing tighter that was making his thighs tremble. Another gargled gasp from Goshiki followed by an intense, wet suction had Tendou curling his long fingers into ebony locks. He was reluctant to pull Goshiki’s eager mouth off his cock, but he knew he’d regret it forever if he came after only 5 minutes of one of the best throat fucks he’s ever had. Goshiki didn’t complain, as if sensing Tendou’s reasoning and scooted back a fraction before dipping down to mouth wetly against his balls. The grin that spread across his face felt slow as Tendou’s hips twitched, fingers still curled in Goshiki’s hair. He languidly pumped his shaft with his free hand wondering where the hell his teammate had learned to suck cock like a seasoned whore. He sucked a breath sharply through his teeth as Goshiki tongued both of his balls into his mouth and gave them a gentle suck.

“I want it back in my throat.” Goshiki whispered, bracing his palms against Tendou’s thighs as he pushed himself forward.

Holy. Shit. A bright pink blush sat high on Goshiki’s cheeks, his pupils blown wide and all Tendou could do was stare in stunned silence while he fed his cock back into his kouhai’s willing mouth. In his mind he said ‘okay’ but he knew the word never left his mouth. He could feel his face burning with a blush that probably matched the intensity of Goshiki’s. His cock was absolutely  _ drenched _ in thick saliva drooling liberally from Goshiki’s mouth. Nimble fingers dipped into the pockets of Tendou’s jeans and gripped the fabric in a white knuckled grip. With the leverage Goshiki forced his head down with earnest, setting a brutal rhythm of fucking his throat on Tendou’s cock. A strangled moan slipped past Tendou’s lips at all the sensations assaulting his senses. The sounds were  _ disgusting _ and every wet slurp, and bubbly gasp of breath, and minute gag made Tendou’s cock surge harder. He couldn’t tear his eyes away from Goshiki’s flushed face, gaze flicking from his watery eyes, to the stretch of his mouth and the obscene amount of spit drooling out. He shifted a little so he could sit up without leaning on his hands and chuckled as Goshiki moved with him without detaching his mouth.

“ _ Ah _ \--” Tendou’s voice cracked around the groan. He reached out with both hands cupping along the back of Goshiki’s head. Tendou pushed his head down once, twice, three times. Each time he pushed his cock deeper into Goshiki’s spasming throat. Letting Goshiki come up for breath Tendou sighed. “Yeah, just like that.”

Encouragement always made Goshiki work harder, not like Tendou meant to further fan the flame of this kid’s praise kink but the results were  _ amazing _ . Goshiki was getting sloppy in his earnest attempt to cram all of Tendou’s cock down his throat. His brow was creased as he gagged repeatedly, pulling back more to take breaths so deep and fast they sounded painful before slurping down Tendou’s cock once more.

“Shit, keep going…” Tendou’s voice was barely above a whisper and he wasn’t sure if Goshiki heard him at all.

His fingers pressed against Goshiki’s scalp as he held him down. The tip of his tongue brushed against the base of Tendou’s cock for the first time, and the feeling of being so  _ deep _ inside a perfectly warm, and snug wet place made Tendou want to cry. Goshiki’s eyes closed, tears leaking as his shoulders hunched, body drawn taught as if preparing to heave. Tendou’s hands flew away, pulling his dick from his teammate’s lips when he rocked back on his heels to swallow thickly and gasp a breath. Tendou idly pumped his cock and spit coated his fingers as he stared at Goshiki, taking in how positively  _ wrecked _ he looked. His face was wet with sweat, drool and tears. He was panting heavily from his mouth, hair clinging to the sweat at his temple, his eyes pleading and hungry.

“Holy shit!” Tendou chirped as Goshiki surged forward, practically taking Tendou’s fist along with his cock into his mouth. “You’re so cock-hungry today~!”

Pushing Goshiki’s hair from his face as he carded his fingers through the silky strands Tendou returned his grip to the spiker’s head. He matched Goshiki’s rhythm, adding just enough force to add wet gags to the cacophony of slurps and gasps. Little high notes attached themselves to the gasps Goshiki took making it sound like he was whining desperately around Tendou’s cock. He knew he must but leaking rivulets of precome at this point, and he knew that Goshiki had to be hard and most likely straining painfully in the confines of his pants. Tendou ran his tongue languidly over his lips watching Goshiki’s expression as he held his head down. His eyes darted from the hunch of his teammate’s shoulders, to his hands unfurling from his jeans to encircle the base of Tendou’s cock. He could feel Goshiki’s throat working to dispel him. He pressed against the resistance of Goshiki trying to lift his head. Something dark and dripping with desire wound its way around the heated coil in his belly at the sight of Goshiki’s eyes rolling back in their sockets with tears cascading down his cheeks from Tendou choking him on his cock. He wanted to fuck into Goshiki’s mouth, to fill his mouth so full of cum it came out his nose. A gurgle erupted for Goshiki and the fear of getting puke all over him made Tendou twist his fingers in the spiker’s hair and pulled him off forcefully.

Tendou hadn’t realized his was panting until he tried to whistle at the sight of Goshiki bracing himself with trembling arms on Tendou’s thighs. He wondered passively how much more Goshiki could take. He gave his cock long, lazy pulls as he watched his kohai grip at the pockets of his jeans once more. It wasn’t like Goshiki had anything to prove to him. The quip about being a virgin wasn’t meant to be anything more than a tease, not some sort of weird incitement to deepthroat him.

“Put it back in.”

An amused grin split Tendou’s face. Goshiki’s tongue lolled out of his mouth in the most delightfully lewd way. He pressed the heel of his palm against the spiker’s forehead to prevent him from running his tongue over his balls. Tendou’s hips twitched and his cock jumped in his hand at the whine that clawed its way from Goshiki’s ravaged throat. His expression looked blissed out, and he some how looked more drunk than he had earlier.

“Please!” Goshiki begged, voice cracking from his desire. A full body shudder wracked through Tendou, eyes going round as a small smile smeared across Goshiki’s face and he spoke breathlessly; “Fuck my face.”

Tendou didn’t need to be told twice. He was on his feet before he realized it, pushing Goshiki’s hair back from his flushed face and guided that perfect,  _ positively sinful _ , mouth back onto his cock. Goshiki kept his hands fisted in his jeans, his eyes glued to Tendou’s crimson pools. Goshiki had relinquished control, which Tendou judged by his continued enthusiastic slurping and glassy eyes, he was all too happy to give up. The threads of spit and pre were thick and heavy, and clung to Goshiki’s chin like gooey little pendulums when Tendou pulled back to give him air. Tendou allowed himself to feel flattered at how his kohai’s mouth was  _ literally _ watering for his cock. He felt giddy and dizzy, and he wasn’t sure if it was from the alcohol in his system or his impending orgasm.

“Ah,  _ fuck! _ ” Tendou all but growled as he forcefully held Goshiki’s head down. Goshiki had pushed his tongue out to allow Tendou’s cock deeper,  _ further _ than before and it tooks all his willpower not to just come down his kohai’s throat right then.

He needed to see that expression one more time. That fucked silly, intoxicated from choking on cock expression and-  _ Ah! Right there! _ Tendou pulled his bottom lip between his teeth, feeling his blush spread down his neck and to his ears as he watched Goshiki’s eyes roll back. His nose had started to run at some point and tears ran freely down his cheeks to join the mess of drool and precome on his chin. His hands scrabbled for a moment against Tendou’s jeans before falling uselessly to his sides. Tendou could feel him trembling under his fingers, could feel his throat working hard to push him out, but Goshiki wasn’t resisting Tendou’s hold. This moment was too sweet, too  _ perfect _ and he tried to burn every detail, every sensation into his drunken memory.

Tendou released his hold on Goshiki’s head and his teammate quickly dislodged, and coughed while sucking in lungs full of air. Tendou titled his head to the side watching Goshiki wipe his face on the back of his forearm as he fucked into his fist. Okay, so, even if he hadn’t meant anything by teasing his kohai about his supposed virginity, and he didn’t necessarily care one way or another, there was absolutely  _ no way _ Goshiki was a virgin after giving head like that. Tendou felt like he just won the lottery, or won nationals, or received a letter from one of his favorite actresses. He grinned wide.

“Tsu-to-mu-kun~” he sang, rubbed his thumb roughly against the precome at his slit. “Do you want cum in your mouth?”

With a pleased sound Goshiki tilted his head back, mouth open wide and hands cupped beneath his chin. It was that simple action the brought Tendou to the edge. He had never been more thankful for his aim in his  _ life _ than at this moment as he shot thick ropes of silky white come into  Goshiki’s waiting mouth. He might have said something but the hot, moist breath fanned over the sensitive glands when Goshiki huffed a contented sigh was too distracting for his poor brain that was probably mush by now to focus on anything else.

The last two coherent thoughts Tendou remembers forming is that one, he needed water, and two, he needed to make sure he put his dick away. He  _ really _ hoped his dick was put away when he found himself back in the kitchen and yelling incoherently at a water bottle that wouldn’t open. He hoped that he was able to drink the whole thing, and maybe one more when he was suddenly running through the street outside. There were arms around his hips -Kawanishi maybe?- trying to haul him back to the sidewalk. He’s laughing, or crying, or yelling but there’s a large hand pressed firmly to his mouth and several sets of arms hauling him through the main doors of the 3rd year dorm.  _ When did he get here? _ He feels like a boy anachronism  _ fuck that’s a big word _ . He knows Ushijima is  _ pissed _ since all three of his faces are giving him that severe scowl he usually reserves for the volley court. He might be apologizing or laughing or singing and  _ omg there’s Semi and he’s soooooooo fucking beautiful c’mere _ . Oh. Shit. He might have said that outloud because Semi looks horrified and Ushijima and Soekawa are starting to wrestle him somewhere  _ wet _ .

Tendou’s body goes completely rigid under the torrents of icy water. He’s quiet, eyes wide as realization dawns on him that he’s standing fully clothed in a shower stall. He hears Soekawa sigh heavily, hears him ask Ushijima something but the words sound like they’re in a different language. Squeezing his eyes shut Tendou shivers, the cold seeping through his skin and nibbling at his bones forcing sobriety or at least something close to it into him. When he opens his eyes again Ushijima is the only one left and they way he’s staring at Tendou makes him want to throw up. Actually, maybe that’s the alcohol. He sways where he stands and his smile feels strained as Ushijima lifts a tentative hand in case he needs to prevent him from cracking his head open on the tile. Tendou knows his shivering hard and he knows he needs to apologize and  _ goddammit his stomach hurts _ . He slouches, curling in on himself, long arms looping around around his waist as a particular violent shiver wracks his body. He needs to apologize. Like, yesterday.

Swallowing thickly against the bile burning the back of his throat, forcing his eyes to meet his captain’s Tendou opens his mouth with every intent to apologize. “I think Tsutomu-kun sucked my dick.”

Tendou doesn’t have time to decipher Ushijima’s expression because his body decides this was the best time to puke.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as part of a multi-chapter Tensemi work I started on but I don't know if I'll ever get around to writing it the way I like sooooo ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
